Frontière de l'Infini
by Asrial
Summary: Thor n'a jamais regagné Asgard après avoir livré Loki à Asgard à la fin d'Avengers. Il est retourné sur terre et y est resté. Il n'est pas au courant de la disparition de son frère. Il a refait sa vie. Plein de fois. Il a même rejoint StarFleet lorsque les humains ont commencés à quitter la terre pour explorer le cosmos. A présent, il est temps pour lui de continuer son exploration


Frontière de l'infini.

##############

_Oui, je sais que j'ai 4 séries en court à terminer mais c'est assez dur en ce moment pour pleins de raisons différentes alors j'écris à une vitesse de tortue quand j'arrive à écrire. Désolée.  
Ca va revenir mais pour l'instant, j'ai besoin de votre indulgence.  
Les petits OS a la con au moins, ca me détends. Donc vous allez en manger pas mal.  
Pour info, j'ai rajouté une page "vocabulaire" sur mon site (lien dans la bio). Vous pourrez y trouver des réponses à des questions récurrentes comme "Pourquoi "Rodolphe" comme surnom pour Loki" et ce genre de trucs. Si vous avez des questions, hésitez pas a les poser  
Et sinon, en avant Guingamp_

_Alors pour les intégristes, OUI, je clapote un brin des orteils dans la chrono, j'en suis consciente mais je la connais bien moins que celle de Babylon 5._

_Pour rappel, c'est Chris Hemsworth qui joue papa Kirk au tout début du film. Donc…CQFD_

_Une connaissance en Star Trek level connaisseur est recommandée_

################

Le vaisseau était un nouveau type.

Il était ni petit, ni très grand.

Il n'était pas un vaisseau de guerre ni d'exploration.

C'était un vaisseau comme des centaines d'autres.

Un vaisseau pourtant qui avait sa spécificité.

Il était un des rares à être sous les ordres d'un médecin.

L'USS Kelvin était un bâtiment de recherche et secours.

Son capitaine était à son poste depuis plusieurs années.

Son pilote depuis longtemps encore bien que personne ne le réalise.  
Pour tout l'équipage, George Kirk était embarqué depuis trois, quatre ans maximum.  
On ne lui aurait pas donné plus de 25 ou 26 ans de toute façon.  
Avec ses joues rasées de frais, sa petite raie sur le côté et son uniforme bleu de scientifique en charge de l'exploration et des recherches de personne, le lieutenant Kirk était…Affreusement transparent.

Pourtant, George Kirk connaissait intimement chaque rouage de StarFleet.

Et il était surement le seul à connaître encore la "vraie" raison du nom de la flotte galactique.

StarFleet venait non par de "Flotte" et "Etoile" (Fleet et Star). Mais de Stark et Fleet.

La flotte de Stark.

Le premier bâtiment en avait été le tout dernier Helicarrier.

L'USS Louxor.

Tony l'avait construit quelques mois avant sa mort à l'âge avancé de 301 ans.

Il avait été l'avant dernier Avengers.

Puis n'était plus resté que lui…Celui qu'on appelait Kirk à présent.  
Celui qui avait été Thor, près d'un demi-millénaire plus tôt.

Alors Thor avait disparu.

Il avait gardé profil bas pendant une génération, le temps qu'on l'oublie.

Le temps que lui-même oublie un peu et guérisse.

Puis son regard s'était levé vers le ciel.  
Il avait entendu encore les paroles de son frère qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis si longtemps.

"- J'ai vu des mondes dont tu ignores l'existence. "

Et Loki avait eu tellement raison….

Thor avait rejoint StarFleet sous un nom d'emprunt. Il avait fait ses classes. Il avait été capitaine, ingénieur, médecin, trouffion…. Il avait eu tellement de vie sur tellement de bâtiments…

Il avait rencontré certains des premiers Vulcain, il avait rencontré des Klingons, des Romuliens…

Il avait appris, grandit, découvert…. Aimé…

Un fin sourire lui monta aux lèvres.

Il avait aimé Jane.  
Il en avait aimé d'autres avant, d'autres après.

Il aimait son épouse actuelle.

Il aimait son enfant à naitre.

Pourtant, quoi qu'il se passe, quelles que soient les années écoulées, il savait qu'il aurait toujours quelqu'un vers qui rentrer.

Odin avait tenté de le faire revenir à Asgard pendant quelques décennies avant de se lasser.

A présent, Thor savait qu'un autre jeune prince grandissait sur les genoux de son père pour probablement prendre le trône le moment venu.  
Le prince d'Asgard que tous ne connaissaient que dans sa peau d'humain s'en fichait un peu. Baldur serait sans doute un meilleur roi que lui.

Lui avait sa vie parmi les étoiles à présent.

Il ne l'abandonnerait pour rien au monde. Certainement pas à présent qu'il allait être père encore….

Un de ses écrans s'agita soudain.

Il se sortit de ses pensées pour analyser le retour des senseurs

Il bascula les optiques extérieures sur l'un des écrans latéraux du Kelvin pour mieux voir.

"- Est-ce que ces mesures ont été vérifiées ?"'

"- Tous les senseurs gravitationnels s'affolent !"

Thor serra les dents.

Il sentait sur son échine l'arrivée de la catastrophe. Il ne hantait pas ce quadrant de la galaxie avec la flotte depuis des siècles sans avoir développé une capacité remarquable à sentir venir les ennuis.  
Et ce que le prince sentait était une GROSSE cata.

Un poing se glace se referma sur son ventre.  
Et son épouse qui devait accoucher….Elle devait même être en train !

"- Polarisation de l'écran."

Le capitaine était enfin sur la passerelle.

"- Capitaine, contact visuel"

Il se pencha sur son siège.  
Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

"- Capitaine ? Est-ce que vous avez déjà vu ça ?"

Thor se raidit.

Aucun des autres n'avait déjà vu une chose pareille.  
Mais lui SI !

C'était un portail !

Pas identique à celui qui avait été ouvert pour les Chitauris, mais suffisamment similaire pour qu'il reconnaisse la chose ! Tous ses capteurs lui disaient la même chose.  
C'était un portail qui s'ouvrait devant eux.  
Et la chose qui en sortait…  
C'était…ENORME !

Il se sentit paniquer pendant une seconde.

"- J'ai une lecture." L'opérateur pilotage.

Thor se crispa.  
Ses propres analyses n'étaient pas bonnes.

"- Ils visent directement sur nous !"

Et merde.

Les premiers missiles et les premières explosions jetèrent l'intégralité du vaisseau dans une panique organisée totale.

"- Les phasers !"

Thor bascula l'armement en automatique plutôt qu'en manuel.

Il était peut-être un officier scientifique dans cette "vie" mais il avait des milliers d'années de guerre derrière lui.

"- Puissance restante, 30% !" L'ingénieur en chef. Ils étaient mal.

"- Ils en envoient d'autre !"

Thor jura en entendant son collègue.

S'il avait été capitaine, il aurait pris les choses en main. Malheureusement, il ne l'était pas.

"- Perte de la stabilisation atmosphérique."

Rupture dans la coque ça.

Juste pour lui donner raison, Thor vit un corps passer devant les caméras extérieures.

Pauvre gamin. La mort avait dû être douloureuse.

"- Bouclier, 11% et ça diminue." Prévint le prince "10% ! Attention, on risque de griller."

Le capitaine allait bouger son cul oui ?

"- Toute la puissance au bouclier avant !"

Bon c'était déjà ça, mais ce n'était pas assez !

"- Préparez les navettes pour l'évacuation."

Et ils allaient se faire tirer comme des lapins. IMBECILE !

Mais Thor ne pouvait rien faire.

Déjà, il mettait au point un plan pour sauver au moins sa femme et son fils.

Le système audio de la passerelle gronda un seconde puis une voix presque tranquille les salua.

"- Bonjour."

Un visage apparut sur l'écran principal.

"- Mon commandant requière la présence de votre capitaine pour négocier un cessez le feu." Il y avait un sourire moqueur et méprisant sur ce visage.

Thor le hait immédiatement.

Il sut sans ambages que quoi qu'ils fassent, ils les détruiraient.

Le capitaine resta silencieux un instant après que leur attaquant ai fait part de ses exigences puis se tourna vers lui.  
Thor avala sa salive.

"- Venez avec moi."

Il obéit.

"- Si je ne vous donne pas de nouvelles d'ici 15mn, évacuez le vaisseau.

Thor retint un reniflement.

15mn ?  
Dès que le capitaine serait partit il commencerait à la préparer oui ! Il connaissait le genre de leur adversaire.

Il ne ferait pas de quartier, quoi qu'il se passe.

"- Monsieur, nous pouvons…"

"- Il n'y a que nous qui patrouillons cette région."

Thor se mordit la langue.

Il n'allait pas proposer d'appeler à l'aide. Juste de le laisser faire.

Il était resté "humain" depuis des siècles, mais il avait une femme et un enfant à protéger. S'il utilisait à la fois Mjolnir qu'un sorcier de rencontre avait camouflé sous une apparence tout à fait discrète et ce qui restait des moteurs de distorsion, s'il les utilisait en gestalt tous les deux, il pouvait les sauver ! Mais il fallait qu'il le fasse MAINTENANT ! Pas dans 5 mn. Maintenant !

"- Enclenchez l'autopilote."

Thor faillit en hurler. Avec un ordre pareil, le commandant les condamnait à mort et l'empêchait de prendre le contrôle des moteurs.

"- Je vous nomme capitaine Mr Kirk."

Après l'avoir enchainé à une mort certaine.

Pour un peu, Thor l'aurait tué là, et maintenant. Mais il n'en avait plus le temps.

Il fallait qu'il sauve les meubles.

Thor retint sa rage et sa colère bien qu'elle brilla dans son regard bleu.

Il savait que nombre des humains allaient mourir.  
Lui aussi peut-être. Probablement.

Mais ils étaient ses frères d'armes à présent.

Il les sauverait s'il le pouvait.

Il était trop tard pour une gestalt à présent.

Mjolnir frémit contre sa taille, discrète et invisible sous sa forme de ceinture.

De retour sur la passerelle, Thor donna ses ordres.

Pour l'instant, il fallait suivre le capitaine.

"- Son pouls est très élevé."

Il resta silencieux.

Il en venait à espérer que le capitaine meurt maintenant.

Ainsi, il pourrait faire la seule chose cohérente.  
Evacuation.  
Maintenant.

Mais il devait attendre.  
Encore.

La fureur était comme une boule dans son estomac.  
La fureur et la crainte.

Pour son équipage bien sûr. Mais surtout pour son épouse et son bébé à naitre.

L'écran de surveillance des biorythmes du capitaine passa soudain au rouge.

Il était mort.  
Thor hurla ses ordres.  
Les premiers missiles qui les percutèrent à nouveau ne se firent pas attendre.

Il était trop tard pour sauver le vaisseau.  
A présent, seul l'équipage comptait.

"- Evacuation générale !" Ordonna le prince en se ruant sur l'un des officiers de pont tombé au sol.

"- A vos ordres !"

"- Ici votre capitaine, évacuation générale. Je répète, évacuation générale."

Dans les entrailles du vaisseau, l'épouse de Thor s'agita.

Quoi ? C'était la voix de son mari ! Qu'est ce qui c'était passé pour qu'il soit le capitaine ? L'autre était mort ?  
Elle posa une main sur son ventre.  
Les contractions avaient commencées.

La panique c'était emparée du vaisseau. L'équipage entier se ruait vers les navettes

"- George !"

"- Je vais bien" rassura Thor lorsqu'il entendit la voix de son épouse. "Les infirmiers vont t'évacuer." Il donna encore quelques ordres d'une voix tendue par l'angoisse jusqu'à ce que son épouse le coupe.

"- George, le bébé, il est sur le point de sortir"

Le cœur de Thor se serra une seconde avant qu'une absolue résolution ne se fasse dans son esprit.

La passerelle était vide de tout occupant à part lui à présent.

Il se rua sur les contrôles.

Il dériva le pilote automatique pour changer la direction.

Le vaisseau se remit en avant.

"- Pilote automatique détruit. Pilotage manuelle seulement."

Et merde.

Il serra les mâchoires.  
Il n'avait plus le choix à présent.

C'était marrant la vie.

Il avait survécut à des choses qui à présent feraient rêver les mortels, avait vu des choses qui aurait fait rêver ses amis Avengers et allait mourir au fin fond du cosmos, bien loin d'Yggdrasil et plus loin encore de sa famille de naissance.  
Mais…Ca n'avait plus d'importance.

Peut-être retrouverait-il son frère ?  
Peut-être était-ce pour ça qu'il n'avait pas vu Loki depuis tous ces siècles.  
Etait-il déjà mort ? L'attendait-il finalement ?

"- Capitaine à navette 37, est-ce que mon épouse est à bord ?"

"- Oui capitaine, elle est avec nous."

"- Décollez tout de suite.

"- Mais capitaine…"

"- Décollez tout de suite ! Nous ne pouvons pas atteindre ! C'est un ordre !"

"- …Entendu."

"- Je vous en supplie ! Stop !" Protestait vainement l'épouse de Thor, le front brulant de fièvre.

Thor se rassit sur son fauteuil de pilotage.

"- George ? La navette décolle ! Où es-tu ?"

"- Chérie….Ecoutes moi… Je ne pourrais pas être avec toi." La gorge serrée, Thor réalisa qu'il le craignait pas de mourir, juste ne pouvoir être là pour voir son enfant grandir et être son père.

"- Non…"

"- C'est la seule façon d'assurer ta survie." Plaida le prince d'Asgard.

"- J'ai besoin de toi !"

L'obstétricienne se força à attirer l'attention de la parturiente.

"- Allez, maintenant, vous poussez très fort !"

Les navettes décollèrent enfin.

Thor modifia les contrôles de pilotage du vaisseau.

Il se sentait calme à présent.  
Plus calme que jamais.

Il faisait ce qu'il devait.

Il ne tressaillait même plus aux multiples explosions qui ébranlaient le vaisseau en train d'être détruit.

Il n'entendait plus que les cris de son épouse qui tentait de donner la vie dans la navette qui s'éloignait aussi vite que possible.  
Il ne verrait même pas son fils.

Il ne saurait pas ce que serait sa vie.

Thor modifia une dernière fois la course du vaisseau.  
Il allait l'écraser sur celui de l'ennemi.

Voilà… Il avait débridé les moteurs.

Il n'y avait plus rien à faire.

Calmement, il se rassit sur le fauteuil de capitaine.

Il aurait vécu une belle et longue vie.  
Elle aurait été heureuse ou non, elle aurait été remplie, exaltée par le combat et les découvertes, il aurait appris, il aurait aimé, hait, été père…  
La mort ne lui faisait…plus peur.

Des cris de nouveau-né le firent soudain se figer.

Il ne rêvait pas ? C'était bien…

"- Alors, qu'est-ce que c'est ?" Il le savait déjà bien sur. Mais il voulait l'entendre de la bouche de son épouse.

"- C'est un beau garçon."

"- Tu me le jures ? Décris le moi."

Il allait mourir mais peu importait. Il ne verrait pas son enfant mais son cœur se gonflait de joie d'être père.

"- Il est tellement beau…"

"- Impact imminent."

Sans vraiment réaliser, Thor ne put que constater que l'IA du vaisseau avait une voix bien moins agréable que JARVIS.

L'IA était morte en même temps que son père. JARVIS s'était suicidé le jour de la mort de Tony.

"- Faudrait lui trouver un nom maintenant."

"- Celui de ton père ?"

"- Tibérius ? C'est affreux. Celui de ton père ?"

"- Jim ? Oui…Jim…."

"- …Tu m'entends toujours mon ange ?"

"- Oui… Oui je t'entends…"

"- Je t'aime." Souffla Thor alors que le compte à rebours arrivait à sa fin. "Je t'aime."

Puis le Kelvin toucha de plein fouet le vaisseau ennemi et explosa dans une boule de feu.  
Thor eut une dernière pensée cohérente avant que la chaleur affreuse ne l'entoure.

Verrait-il sa nièce et son frère ?

###################################

C'est un bruit répétitif qui le réveilla.

Thor aurait dû être mort.

Il aurait dû au moins avoir mal.

Pourtant, il n'en était rien.

Lentement, il se redressa.

Il était sur une couche dure.

Autour de lui, la pénombre était irritante.  
Les rares sources de lumières étaient vertes.  
Et ce bruit, répétitif, presque obsédant.

Des mains l'attrapèrent soudain sous les aisselles.

On le mit debout dans douceur mais sans violence non plus.

Il tenta de se débattre légèrement.

"- Toute résistance est inutile."

Il se figea.

La voix monocorde était….désagréable.

"- Qui…. Qui êtes-vous ?"

"- Je suis Quatre. Suivez-moi."

Thor se laissa trainer par la créature le long des multiples ponts.

Il était dans un vaisseau spatial, c'était une évidence, mais un modèle qu'il n'avait jamais vu. L'équipage était étrange. Fait d'une multitude de races qui n'avaient en commun que l'armure biomécanique qui les couvrait en partie ainsi que leur peau pale…Si pale…

Thor sursauta soudain.

La créature qui l'aidait à marcher… Il n'avait pas reconnu tout de suite sa race mais…S'il oubliait la peau livide et l'espèce de masque sur la moitié de son visage….

Un chitauri ?

Quatre le lâcha.

Thor tomba au sol.

Le chitauri émit un gargouillis de douleur avant de s'écrouler par terre.  
Deux autres créatures l'entrainèrent dans un coin puis le jetèrent dans une…fosse ?

"- Je suis désolé, Thor. Ces drones de première génération sont affreusement monotache. Ils sont incapables d'avoir la moindre jugeote.

Le prince d'Asgard hoqueta.

Cette voix…

"- Loki ?"

Le jotun sortit des ombres.

S'il était toujours aussi pâle, si son sourire était toujours aussi joueur, ses yeux toujours aussi verts brillants d'intelligence, Thor n'avait jamais vu cet espèce de demi masque qui lui couvrait tout le côté gauche du visage qui glissait visiblement sur 'épaule et continuait sur sa main.

"- Qu'est-ce que…Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ?"

Il était horrifié. Qui avait fait ça à son bébé frère !

"- Thanos, qui veux-tu ? Il m'a arraché à ma prison à Asgard puis a voulu faire de moi…un drone…Comme ceux qui nous entourent. Mais j'ai été plus fort que lui et c'est lui qui a été détruit. Mais pas avant qu'il ne fasse de moi….ca…" Il y avait un certain dégout résigné dans la voix de Loki. " Comment trouves-tu la Sphère 001 ? Elle est belle n'est-ce pas ? Un peu sombre mais on s'y fait…"

Thor manqua s'écrouler. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui se passait.

Loki le rattrapa au vol.  
Le prince ne réalisa qu'à ce moment que ça main droite était elle aussi recouverte d'une espèce de membrane biomécanique.

"- Qu'est-ce que…"

"- Tu étais quasi mort quand je t'ai trouvé. Les nanoprobes sont déjà en train de réécrire ton code génétique et les implants seront totalement fonctionnels dans quelques heures. Ne t'agite pas."

"- Qu'est…Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de me faire ?" Thor voulu se débattre.

Loki présenta son poing contre son cou. Deux petits tubes en jaillirent pour s'enfoncer dans l'artère.

"- Toute résistance est inutile mon frère. Bienvenue parmi mes bébés. Bienvenu parmi les Borgs. Ne résiste pas Thor... Je suis peut-être leur reine, mais à présent, tu vas être leur roi... Et l'univers nous ouvre les bras."

Thor se sentit sombrer, l'horreur au cœur.

Qu'est-ce que son frère était devenu ?  
Puis même cette notion disparue.  
Le Collectif envahit son esprit, totalement dominé par celui de son frère.

" Toute résistance est inutile, Thor." Répéta encore Loki dans son esprit avant de s'écarter et de lui laissa la place près de lui.

Pendant que la conscience double prenait ses marques, Thor n'eut pas conscience des drones qui remplaçaient ses organes défaillants par des implants mécaniques, comme Thanos l'avait fait pour Loki, bien des siècles avant pour tenter de le contrôler.

"- Veux-tu revoir la terre, mon frère ?"

L'esprit de Thor se cabra contre celui de son cadet.

"- Non…." Il choisit leur direction.

Loki s'y soumit bien volontiers.

Puis la conscience Reine, double à présent, entraina la Sphère 001 et les Cubes qui l'accompagnaient vers le Quadran Delta.

La terre serait tranquille quelques temps.

Asgard disparu très vite des pensées et même des souvenirs de Thor.  
Comme son fils.


End file.
